This invention relates to electrically operable household appliances comprising a base having a top arranged to constitute a seat for a removable accessory, such as a vegetable cutter, including a casing containing working elements adapted to be coupled to the output shaft of an electric motor which is housed in the base.
The invention relates in particular to appliances of the above kind in which the motor is controlled by at least one switch which is operable by a key situated in the top part of the base an is actuated by a push-button mounted on the acessory for movement between an operative position, in which the key is brought into its working position, and an inoperative position, in which the key is in its position of rest.
When using such appliances it is convenient for the accessory to be suitably positioned on the base before any action is applied to the switch push-button, in order to prevent damage to the appliance and in particular to reduce risk of injury to the user.
It is an object of the invention to prevent the operation of an appliance before the accessory is correctly placed in position.